


Mrs. Barnes

by Sassywrites77



Series: Tumblr Drabbles for HBC [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky gets married, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluffy Smut, its the wedding night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: A prompt from HBC Drunk Drabbles fro sherrybaby14 on tumblr:It's wedding season...how about just married Bucky (or any other Seb character) and it's your wedding night (complete with a white dress/tuxedo strip down). Bonus points if the authors posts a pic of the wedding dress of their choice along with the drabble.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Tumblr Drabbles for HBC [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598989
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Mrs. Barnes

Finally, you and Bucky were alone in your hotel room. Stark’s gift to you had been the honeymoon suite for the wedding night at a swanky hotel since you weren’t leaving for your honeymoon until the next day. The door clicked shut, and you both stood there a moment taking in the room and each other. Bucky had never looked more dashing than in his tux, his hair pulled back in a bun at the nape of his neck with strands of hair now falling to frame his face.

You both moved further into the room, seeing Champagne nestled into an ice bucket next to the bed. You pointed toward the bottle giving Bucky a questioning look. He nodded and picked the bottle up working to open it as you grabbed two flutes. He popped the cork, and you giggled when it exploded suddenly. You held the glasses, letting Bucky pour then grabbing a towel for him to clean his hands.

You were both smiling as you clinked glasses and took a sip of the champagne. You had realized how nervous you were until you felt the alcohol relaxing you. You licked a drop off your lips and saw how Bucky’s eyes darkened. He took the glass from your hand and set them down on the bedside table. 

“Have I told you, doll, how absolutely gorgeous you look today?” 

You pretended to think as you moved closer to him, your arms going around his neck as you answered, “You may have mentioned it as we were having photos made, maybe once or twice during the meal. And I think several times as we danced.” You smiled up at him before pressing your lips to his.

“Well, you look beautiful, doll. Took my breath away when I saw you comin’ down the aisle.”

“Hmmm, and you are the most handsome man in this tux, but I think I really want to see you out of it.”

“Oh, you do?” he asked before nuzzling your neck making you moan.

“Very much,” you whispered as you pushed at his suit jacket, shoving it off his shoulders. It dropped to the floor as you began to undo his bowtie which you left to hang as you went to work on his buttons. You stopped when you reached the v of the vest he was wearing. What a sight he was, you thought, as you slipped a hand in his open shirt gliding it across his chest before leaning in to press a kiss smiling when you heard a slight gasp. You went back to work unbuttoning the vest then the shirt, tugging the shirt out of his pants. 

You placed your hands on his abs, feeling them tense at your touch. You could feel yourself getting wet as you teased him. You slid your hands up his abs, over his chest, then underneath the shirt to push the vest and shirt off. Kissing across his chest, you let your fingers slip beneath the waistband of his pants, hearing his intake of breath as they brushed against his belly. You unbuttoned them then glanced up at him through your lashes as you pulled the zipper down. His eyes closed as his hands ran up and down your arms. You pushed his pants down over his hips then let them fall to the floor. He kicked his shoes off then worked his way out of his socks and stepped out of his pants. You reached for the waist of his black boxer briefs, but he stopped you, his hand over yours.

“No, doll. It’s my turn now. As beautiful as you look in this dress, all I’ve thought about since all evening is gettin’ you out of it.”

He turned you to face away from him and tugged at the bow on the back, letting the sash fall to each side of the dress. He then began loosening the ribbons that held the corset closed. When you felt it loosen enough, you turned back to face him and let go of the top of your dress, pushing it over your hips letting it fall into a pile of fluff at your feet. Holding onto his arm, you stepped out and to the side of the dress pile. You bit your bottom lip as Buck assessed you, his eyes roaming from the heels on your feet, up your stocking encased legs, licking his lips as he took in the garters holding them in place. His gaze continued to move upward taking you all in, grinning when he saw you nibbling his lip. Then his gaze was wandering over you again, his eyes widening as he finally noticed your lacy panties with the words “Mrs. Barnes” embroidered on the front.

“Damn, doll,” he murmured, then growling he took a step toward you picking you up, your legs wrapping around his waist as he moved toward the bed, his lips locked with yours the entire time. He laid you down gently on the bed, kissing his way over your jaw then down your neck pausing to lick at the hollow of your throat making you whimper and shake. His mouth continued its trail downward, kissing the tops of your breasts. He stopped then, tugging at the top of the corset. “How do I get this fucking thing off you?” he growled out.

You giggled then pushed at him to move so you could roll to your stomach. He was temporarily distracted by your lace-covered ass and paused to grope both cheeks before untying the laces, pulling until they were completely undone. He unsnapped your garters then flipped you over to do the same to the front, pulling the corset away and throwing it to the side. He settled between your legs, taking the right one and slipping your shoe off. He threw it over his shoulder making you laugh which was cut short as he began to remove your stocking, kissing your leg as he did so. Flinging the stocking across the room, he repeated the process with your other leg.

He leaned back over you, capturing your lips, swiping his tongue across them. You wove your hands into the hair at his nape, pulling it free from the bun, your legs wrapping around his waist. He rutted against you as you kiss, finally breaking free to kiss his way down your body again, pausing to nip at your breasts, sucking at a nipple, your back arching off the bed. And he was back on his trail kissing his way down your stomach stopping when he reached your panties. He pressed his lips against you where “Mrs. Barnes” was written then gently removed your panties. “Mrs. Barnes,” he mumbled against your mound.

You hummed happily. “Yes, Mr. Barnes?”

“That means this is mine, right Mrs. Barnes?” He asked as his fingers slid between your folds stroking up your slit brushing against your clit.

“Y-yes, Mr. Barnes,” you gasped.

“Mmmm,” was his only response as he dove in. His tongue licking a stripe up your slit then flicking against your nub. Your hands gripped his hair, hips coming off the bed. He held your hips with one hand as the fingers of the others fucked into you, slowly then faster as he worked your clit. He curled his fingers finding your g-spot as he sucked at your sensitive nub, pushing you over the edge your feet pressing into the mattress as your hips tried to come off the bed, fingers tangled in his hair and tugging. He groaned against your pussy and you clenched around his fingers as they continued to move inside you working you through your orgasm.

He made his way back up your body, his mouth taking the same path as before, him relishing in the shivering your body was doing as you still came down. His lips, still wet with your arousal pressed to yours and you opened your mouth to him, tongue sweeping inside his then gasping as his cock slid between your fold across your clit. He reached between you, lining up to your wet core then with one thrust was fully seated. Your legs wrapped around his waist as he pumped into you, his mouth sucking marks on your neck as his fingers plucked at your nipples. There was nothing but the sounds of the two of your breathing and the wet sounds of his body and yours gliding together. 

He slipped a hand between you, rubbing your clit bringing you over just as you felt him stutter and fill you with his hot cum. Your bodies trembling as you both rode out your high. He rolled so that you lay on your sides facing each other. You tucked his hair behind his ear as he carefully removed the headpiece from your own hair. You had completely forgotten about it in the last several minutes. He turned to set it on the side table then turned back to you, a soft smile on his lips that you returned.

“I love you, Mr. Barnes.”

I love you, Mrs. Barnes.”


End file.
